flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyson Frost
Dyson Frost, also known as D. Gibbons, is a central character for the Mosaic Investigation. He feigned his death some time ago. Since he has been discovered by the Mosaic Investigation, he has used the alias D. Gibbons, taken from Didi Gibbons' cloned credit card. He did not black out and is involved with a group seemingly tied to the GBO, and is also an associate of Nhadra Udaya. He also has been working with Alda Hertzog and her allies in planning the blackout and developing the QED. He has a wall that he uses to map out his flashforwards. Character Biography Pre-GBO Dyson Frost is a physicist involved in the Global Blackout phenomenon. Frost grew up with a domineering father who only spoke to him in French while living in Wyoming. He became a chess Grandmaster at age 15. Frost studied particle physics at MIT while minoring in Victorian literature. While on sabbatical from Oxford, Frost gave a lecture on the wave structure of matter. This lecture was attended by Lloyd Simcoe. Frost's lecture contained findings from Simcoe's unpublished research, findings for which Frost would take credit. Frost also wrote a paper on the mirror test, a test that determines recognition of consciousness among higher level animals such as humans, elephants, and crows. In 1991, he was one of the people responsible for the Ganwar incident, during which the entire people of Ganwar, Somalia saw into the future, and made a tape containing records of interview with villagers who had flashes. The tape also contained a message for Demetri Noh, which would be found twenty years in the future. In 1998, an obituary for Dyson Frost reporting that he was killed on a boat named Le monstre de Boisteau was published. Later, Dyson Frost would steal Didi Gibbons' credit card information and assume the alias of D. Gibbons. On October 6, 2009, Frost was seated in a "control center" wearing a Ring that served as Quantum Entanglement Device. He called Simon Campos by cell phone and told him to move to his seat at the baseball park because time was running out. When Simon took his seat, Frost called again and told Simon to put on the ring that he would find in a box of popcorn. GBO Timeline During the blackout, Frost sent Simon into a tunnel in the stadium, where Simon found Flosso, apparently an accomplice of Frost, waiting for him. Post-GBO After the blackout, Dyson Frost starts hacking into networks all over the world, including VLA New Mexico, the particle collider at CERN, the GPS network, and even the Mosaic Collective through the NSA. Following the GBO, agents Noh and Benford, while tracking "D. Gibbons", encountered this man in his hideout in an abandoned doll factory in Pigeon, Utah. Together with Pigeon Sheriff Keegan they discover the man in an upstairs office, holding a lighter over a tank of flammable liquid. As the agents demand he get on the floor and submit to arrest, the man says to them "He who foresees calamities, suffers them twice over", then shoots Sheriff Keegan to death, ignites the tank, and pulls the pins on several grenades he has attached to various computers. As the office explodes, the man escapes, seeming to leave Benford and Noh with little evidence beyond the Baby Doll Photograph. However, they are then presented with a charred cell phone and a melted chess piece recovered from the site. Tracking the activity of the damaged cell phone back in Los Angeles, agent Hawk is able to determine that the chess player was speaking to someone thirty seconds into the blackout. Presumably, based on triangulation of location based on nearby cell phone towers, the call came from somewhere near or inside Comerica Park in Detroit. That is the location where the agents saw Suspect Zero walking around the ballpark during the blackout. In 2010, the message Frost left for Demetri is discovered, and the FBI begins investigating him. Mark Benford discovers a pattern in his old chess games and calls an encoded number, and a recorded message from Frost responds. A day before his death, which he has predicted in his flash-forwards, Frost kidnaps Demetri Noh and goes to the carnival where Olivia and Charlie Benford are. He gave Charlie a picture, along with some clues, and then left her. He then set up a trap for Demitri to ensure that he would die if he moved. He called Mark and led him to the middle of the desert, where he was shot and presumably killed by Alda. Mark then goes to rescue Demitri, and uses the clues Frost gave to Charlie to save his life. The two then notice a huge chalkboard, filled with every event Dyson Frost had ever seen, and the possible paths people can choose to take. Every path leads to one box at the very top of the board, which simply says "The End". Trivia *Dyson Frost has appeared in of aired episodes. *The FBI has established a case file about Frost that includes his background and a sketch of his face. *In as well as in we see him holding a Rosary, prayer beads or something similar. *Nhadra Udaya is an associate of Frost; it was not clear if she knew his real name. *According to the official report of the GBO at the FBI, he is still officially called D. Gibbons. *His Last Words were 'I did what I did for a reason' Character Name Denomination After researching possible meanings of the character name and not having much success (Robert Frost, Jack Frost), the name Frost came up as a military acronym. FROST is a military tool that stands for Future Readiness and Optimized Scheduling Tool. The tool predicts hundreds of the best and worst case scenarios, paralleling with Frost's studies on the different best and worst pathways of the future, portrayed in "The Garden of Forking Paths." In "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road," we hear Gabriel's recollection of Frost's studies at the hospital and how he used the patients to envision these futures and describe them on paper. It seems as though Frost created his own tool by using the patients at the hospital in order to predict all the different possible life scenarios. When speaking with Dimitri in "The Garden of Forking Paths," he described how 78% of the time he died instead of Dimitri, which I guess would be his "worst-case" scenario. See also * Dyson Frost's wall Unanswered Questions *What does he know about the GBO? A. He knew that if you weren't wearing a QED, you're out. *What is his role in GBO and Ganwar incident? A. With regard to Ganwar, he was most likely the director of the experiment to determine the correct set of frequencies to cause a localized blackout. *Why did he hack into several computer networks? A. To obtain intel and/or implant programs. Toward what purpose? We don't know (yet). *Did he use his exposure to multiple flash forwards to obtain Simon and Lloyd's research? A. Most likely. *Did he independently produce that research before Simon and Lloyd, since that research was necessary to produce the flash forwards in the first place? A. It is more logical that he obtained that intel from glimpses into the "future" or "probable futures" through his own flashforwards. *What are his motives? A. To stop what he determined to be a rogue organization hell-bent on creating New Rome. *How many flashforwards has he had? A. Enough to know the world was in trouble. *What are his connections to Simon? *If he studied particle physics and Victorian literature, why did he write a paper on the mirror test which is more of a psychological topic? A. Because his research indicated that human consciousness was directly related to his r&d in physics. *What does 'The End' mean at the top of his wall? A. It means something has come to an end. What that is exactly, we don't know (yet). *What do the beads mean? A. The meaning is in the purpose. If you can figure out what that purpose is, you will have found the meaning. Category:Characters Category:Characters who did not black out Category:Unsolved Category:Supporting characters Category:Deceased characters